So close and so far away
by Canon-ishPairings
Summary: "Noted in mind – if you want to cheer Ginny Weasley up, give her the best broom on the market" I gave him a smile over my shoulder, still pulling him at his sleeve, as if agreeing with this statement. - Oh, Harry... You're so close and so far away at the same time. GW/HP one-shot on summer before 6th year. Slightly AU


**SO CLOSE AND SO FAR AWAY**

It's me, Ginny.

You know me, I suppose? No? Huh, that's something new… or maybe you know me, but not as Ginny but as "Ron Weasley's little sister" or "Harry Potter's friend". Oh, yeah, I see you get it… _S_omeone turned lights on, right? Suddenly you know who I am, don't you? Please, don't deny it…

And don't look at me with this guilty eyes!

Well, now, when you have – _a little_ – idea about who I am, I should say something more. I am a Weasley, but you know it. Everyone knows it because I'm first Weasley girl for a long, long time… Next thing are my furiously red hairs. Yeah, that's it – red-headed girl and everybody knows what's going on.

However, as I said – that's it. You can ask whomever you want and no one (as _really_ no one) will tell you _anything_ more about my appearance. Not to be inward-looking – no way in hell! – but really, I'm something more than a pile of hair with reproductive system! In my opinion being the shortest on year is little characteristic. And I have big brown eyes, feminine shapes (if you know what I mean), only three freckles on my left cheek, round face and high cheekbones. Isn't it characteristic? AT ALL?

Besides, I don't think I'm one of this shy, grey mouse! Uh-um, never. You can make me very angry without a problem and consequences would be anything but quiet. Just ask my brothers, if you don't believe. They have experience.

Then why people never say things like "temper as fiery as her hear"…?

With childhood as amusing as mine was (Fred and George - no need for more words) you must be Percy the Prefect to not being funny. Hell, funny? I _prank_ people and no one has ever accused me!

Ha, take that, bitch Chang! Not so interesting anymore, eh?

Well, actually, I can complain like that for hours, so – have my mercy – I'll speed up. Short-tempered, funny, light-hearted, pretty, lingerer, brave, I'd say even stupid at times, book-hating, careless, quick, loud, thoughtless, pugnacious, cheerful, playful, lazy when we're talking about school, hyperactive if we're talking about having fun and… madly in love at age fifteen. Yep, that's me.

Now, why did I call Cho Chang a bitch? Duh, because she's one!

Seriously, though, I don't really know her. But what's annoying in her is that she was going out with Harry and they broke up, but she's still giving him _that_ look. One and the same as female half of the school, including myself.

Yes, I am madly in love with one of my best friends. Kill me because of that!

Tell you what's the biggest problem? He's slowly destroying my love life. Yes, you heard correctly. He's destroying my love life and doesn't even know it.

Starting from the beginning – I had a huge crush on Harry for years and, back in my fourth year, I decided to end it. Without a threat I can say that Michael was just a distraction. Of course, Harry hadn't noticed then and doesn't notice now, that I liked him for like forever. He's just blind when it comes to people idolizing him. Or he ignores it well.

Anyway, Michael didn't work. And Dean too, on that matters. And – if you really want to know – Justin too. Nothing worked out and that was driving me crazy. I even dated Justin just week ago but then -fall-over-my-feet-but-I'm-too-bloody-modest-to-no tice-it came here, to the Burrow, and everything went to fuck.

How can anyone be so _HOT_?!

I'm peacefully walking downstairs, when I hear what?

"Harry, dear, you've grown up even more! Come here, honey" cooed my mum.

I froze at the stairs, in half way down, when Hermione added: "Harry! How are you? You look great, changed a little, but great. I read your letters, you didn't seem too happy, but now everything's fine, right? I know you don't like spending much time at Privet Drive. We've missed you so much! Luckily we'll get our Hogwarts letters together and…" she would probably go on and on like that for all day but I heard few steps, laugh and Hermione stopped talking.

I went to conclusion he just silenced her, hugging.

"I've missed you too" Harry said "It's great to see you all. But where's Ginny?"

Heart raced few beats faster at my name and I couldn't help but smile goofily.

"I'm right here" I said, jumping from where I was standing and receiving for it my mother's glare. Everyone turned to me and Harry grinned, making my knees weak. How's that he's so sexy no matter what he's doing? Hell, I want to kiss him even when he's yelling at someone. "I haven't heard you come. Well, actually nobody even told me you were coming" I corrected, glaring at Ron and Hermione, who were supposed to do that.

Bushy-haired girl also turned to my brother, narrowing her eyes "You said you will do that!"

My parents, feeling argument in air, quickly escaped from room, mum saying something about food, dad murmuring under nose. The twins, on the other hand, were grinning madly. They apparently didn't want to excite living room.

"Um… ups?" not an intelligent retort. But then again, it was Ron.

"You always just 'ups' me" she snapped.

I looked at Harry, who rolls his eyes and sighs. Then he smiled to me, pointing his head at the door and again turned in my direction. Heart beating in my chest tree times faster than usually, we both went upstairs, Harry taking his trunk.

"I really missed all that" he told me, keeping smile on his face. His arm accidentally brushed past mine and shiver went down my spine.

"Yeah… me too" I answered without thinking.

Rest of the way to Harry and Ron's room we went in silence. I kept glancing at him from time to time, one of which he noticed and smiled warmly. I felt my face grow hot and quickly turned my gaze at the floor.

"Well…" said Harry when we reached their room, putting his trunk next to the bed. He looked at me for a second before turning to look at the window. "What do you say about flying?"

"You want to fly…now, with me?" I asked surprised.

He just shrugged.

"Yeah, why not?"

Oh, I think I have a lot of _'why not's'_ but it would be extremely embarrassing to say it aloud.

"Okay then"

Harry looked at me again and there was something in his gaze I've never seen here before. My heart skipped a beat, and these damn butterflies in my stomach started to rise and fall, making me feel wonderful and uncomfortable at the same time. Then he smiled in a completely different way than last few years and I had to bit my bottom lip and put hands in my pockets to not jump and him and snog senseless.

"If you want, you can borrow my Firebolt" he said, his eyes twinkling. Oh, he knew what to say…

My jaw dropped at first, but then I let a small whimper and literally jumped at him.

"Merlin's pants, I love you!" I laughed, hugging him tightly.

It took me few seconds to realize what I've just said.

_Oh, dear…_

It was suddenly I felt his scent (little like forest after the rain, some pie, though I'm not sure which, and smell of mystery, if you can say that mystery smells), the heat coming from his warm body (a bit more muscular body than I thought it would be) and his, all of sudden, rapid breath somewhere above my ear. Oh hell, when did he grow so fast? Now I seem even smaller, standing next to him!

However, what hit me the most was the fact his arms sneaked around my waist, pulling me tighter to him.

Every cell of my body sensed almost painfully his close presence, how he hugged and allowed me to put arms around his neck, making my heart beat thousand times quicker. It was as unexpected and intensive as if someone pushed me suddenly to pool fully clothed. I know, strange metaphor but I felt it that way. Just more (_or definitely more_) pleasant.

After what seemed to me like hours but was only twenty seconds, I pulled away from Harry, trying to act like it was nothing to me, only some spontaneous act. So I ginned cheekily, noticing with relief he was smiling widely too, and turned to the doors, repeating "Firebolt, Firebolt, Firebolt" like I got carried away with joy.

I heard him laugh behind me and say:

"Noted in mind – if you want to cheer Ginny Weasley up, give her the best broom on the market"

I gave him a smile over my shoulder, still pulling him at his sleeve, as if agreeing with this statement.

_Oh, Harry… _I sighed inwardly _You're so close and so far away to truth at the same time._


End file.
